1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable removable shoulder strap attached to a ladder for use in transporting same to save set-up time and reduce human energy expended to perform tasks requiring use of a ladder.
2. Background Art
In the past, the manufacture of a ladder has not addressed any method to facilitate the carrying of a ladder from a storage area or vehicle to the exact location where it was to be used. The present use of a ladder requires that, first, it be transported by hand to the work site with subsequent trips needed to place tools and materials at that site. This involves transporting a heavy cumbersome ladder over long distances to a work site not readily accessible by vehicle.
Advances in manufacture have resulted in a diverse range of ladder design. These include ladders intended for manhole, billboard and shelf use to industrial heavy duty (500 pound capacity) extension ladders. Their weights vary from 9-22 pounds for a four foot ladder to 127 pounds for a twenty-four foot super heavy duty aluminum extension ladder.
Carry straps currently used to transport moderately heavy loads such as luggage, garment bags, sample cases, golf clubs, tool kits, camera equipment and other such items are designed to accomodate items normally not more than three feet in height for a golf bag and small varying three dimensional configurations for luggage and garment gags. The device invented by puff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,482) accomodates these configurations within design limitation for light to moderate weights while the device invented by Jackson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,807) is designed for a very small item weighting approximately one-half to one pound. Such a device cannot sustain the weights the ladder caddie is designed to accommodate, even though both employ use of straps and "D" rings that are attached to an item to be transported.
In view of these considerations there is a need for a new shoulder strap designed specifically for use in transporting of ladders.